En el amor no se manda songfic
by anely uchiha
Summary: con una cancion se pueden expresar mas de mil cosas, y nos pones los sentimientos a flor de piel, como una simple melodia puede llegarte al alma... summary demasiado cursi he he he, mejor entren y lean onegai no sean malos... un review por favor...


**hola aki vengo con una mas de mis lokuras, espero les guste, es un song-fic inspirado en la cancion "en el amor no se manda" de yuridia y carlos...**

**en cuanto escuche esta magnifica cansion, me enamore de ella y los primeros en venir a mi mente fueron Naruto y Sakura, les queda como anillos al dedo, are una pequeña aclaracion, esto sera como una conversacion, a si que para que no se pierdan, cuando hable Sakura pondre una *S* asi como aqui y cuando hable Naruto una *N*, esto es para que entiendan bien este rollo...**

**ojala les guste, y disfruten la lectura...**

**disclamer:naruto no me pertenece, pero Neji-hermoso-sexy-kun es mio... en mis mas lindos sueños... xD**

**disculpen la letra de la cancion es unica y exclusivamente de su conmpositor la mencion de ella aqui es sin fines de lucro...**

* * *

_****En el amor no se manda****_

*N*: Como me duele verte llorar así, sufrir de esa manera por el, el que no supo ni a sabido valorar el gran amor que sientes por el, fue tan estupido como para largarse y dejarte con una profunda herida en el corazón, fue capas de abandonarte después de haberle confesado que lo amabas, me duele tanto, por la única y sencilla razón de que te amo mas que a nada, y tu lo sabes Sakura-chan…

_**Ayer te vi llorar una vez mas**_

_**por ese tonto que te dejo,**_

_**por ese idiota que te partió, en**_

_**dos pedazos el corazón.**_

_**te quise consolar y confesarte**_

_**que también a mi me dolió,**_

_**por que tu sabes muy bien que yo**_

_**estoy de ti enamorado…**_

*S*: Perdóname Naruto, se que te ago daño al pedirte que estés a mi lado en estos momentos, se que siempre estarás conmigo, muy a pesar del gran dolor que te causo amándole a el, yo se lo que tu sientes por mi, se que me amas, pero, yo no puedo corresponderte…

_**Perdóname querido amigo,**_

_**yo se muy bien que estas conmigo,**_

_**yo se muy bien que tu me amas,**_

_**pero no puede ser correspondido…**_

*N*: Aunque quisiéramos cambiarlo no podemos, esto es mas fuerte que la propia voluntad, no podemos decidirlo, en el amor no se manda, por mas que lo deseemos, no podríamos lograr que el corazón entienda, con unas simples palabras, que no puede amar a esa persona, por el simple hecho de que duele, el amor simplemente emprende el vuelo, a donde su instinto le dicte, donde el alma lo dirija, y es imposible detener su vuelo…

_**En el amor no se manda,**_

_**El corazón no entiende de palabras,**_

_**tan solo vuela no te dice el alma,**_

_**y no es tan fácil cortarle las alas.**_

_**En el amor no se manda...**_

*S*: En verdad quisiera poder corresponder tu amor, darte el amor y el cariño que tu me das, amarte como tu a mi, pero, no puedo…

_**Quisiera amarte como tú me amas…**_

*N*: Mi mas grande deseo es que pudieras hacerlo, que pudieras amarme, pero no se puede contra el destino, diría Neji, el destino ya esta escrito, y en el nuestro no estaba el amarnos…

*S*: Tal vez, con el paso del tiempo, nuestros corazones puedan volver a enamorarse, y tengan una esperanza de ser feliz…

_**Y yo también quisiera que me amaras,**_

_**pero al destino no le da la gana…**_

_**Tal vez mañana el corazón de los dos**_

_**tenga una nueva esperanza,**_

_**tal vez mañana…**_

*S*: Quizás, el amor esta vez se enamore de la persona correcta, y no nos juegue una mala broma, amando a quien no nos puede amar…

_**El amor ya no los en la espalda…**_

*S*: En verdad me duele en lo profundo del alma, verte sufrir, se que cada lagrima que derramas es por mi culpa, por el dolor que te causa el amarme tanto, quisiera poder convencer a mi corazón, convencerme a mi misma, de empezar a quererte como mas que un amigo, pero por mas que lo intento, mi corazón parece no escucharme o simplemente no quiere entenderlo…

_**Te juro que me duele en el alma**_

_**cada vez que te veo sufrir,**_

_**saber que lloras solo por mi,**_

_**por el amor que me tienes…**_

_**Quisiera convencerme yo misma**_

_**de empezar a quererte a ti, pero**_

_**por mas que vuelvo a insistir**_

_**el corazón no lo entiende…**_

*N*: No te preocupes mas, yo te quiero, y lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado, acompañarte, en las buenas y en las malas como buenos amigos, se que no puedes amarme, por mas que yo lo desee, no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que tu corazón no puede…

_**Perdóname cariño mío.**_

_**yo solo quiero estar contigo**_

_**Yo se muy bien que no me amas,**_

_**pero quisiera ser correspondido…**_

*S*: No tenemos opción, solo vivir con la decisión que han tomado nuestros corazones, he intentar ser felices, cada quien siguiendo su propio camino…

*N*: No podríamos hacer otra cosa, nuestros corazones no nos lo permitirían, en ellos no hay razón que exista, simplemente se dejan llevar, sin poder detener su andar…

_**En el amor no se manda…**_

_**El corazón no entiende de palabras**_

_**tan solo vuela no te dice el alma**_

_**y no es tan fácil cortarle las alas**_

_**En el amor no se manda...**_

*S*:Lamento el no poder amarte, y me duele profundamente el dolor que te causo, perdóname Naruto, por herirte de esta manera no ha sido mi intención…

Pero por mas que lo intente, jamás podré hacerlo, por que simplemente al destino no le da la gana…

_**Quisiera amarte como tu me amas…**_

*N*: El que me ames es mí mas grande anhelo, pero como tu ya lo has dicho, el destino no a querido unir a nuestros corazones, y nos a guiado por caminos distintos, quizá sea verdad y en un mañana, podamos ser felices, y nuestro corazón vuelva a latir, con la esperanza de aun nuevo amor…

_**Y yo también quisiera que me amaras**_

_**pero al destino no le da la gana…**_

_**Tal vez mañana en corazón de los dos**_

_**tenga una nueva esperanza,**_

_**tal vez mañana…**_

*S*: Quizás mañana, el amor vuelva a tocarnos, y esta vez se entregue a la persona correcta, aquella que corresponda nuestros sentimientos, que nos entregue el corazón como nosotros a ellos, que nos ame con la misma intensidad…

_**El amor ya no los en la espalda…**_

Tal vez mañana Sakura-chan…

Tal vez mañana Naruto…

*S/N*: Podremos volver a amar…

**muchas grasias por leer, y solo me queda desirles que no hay mayor alegria para un lector que un pequeño review, les estare eternamente agradecida, se haceptan tomatasos, insultos, criticas lo que sea...**

**Matta nee...**

**Anely-hime...**

**pinchen el botoncito...**

**un click no les cuesta nada...**


End file.
